The present disclosure relates to an inkjet recording apparatus for recording an image on a recording medium by causing ink to be ejected on the recording medium from recording heads, and, in particular, to an inkjet recording apparatus that can clean ink ejection surfaces of the recording heads.
There is known a typical inkjet recording apparatus that is configured to record an image on a recording medium such as a paper sheet by causing ink to be ejected from nozzles of recording heads. In this inkjet recording apparatus, when ink droplets are ejected from the nozzles, the ink that scattered around the nozzles and the ink that overflowed, may adhere to the ink ejection surfaces. In that case, the ink that adhered to the peripherals of the nozzles may shift the ink ejection direction from an intended direction, or change the amount of ejected ink from an intended amount, resulting in an image recording failure.
On the other hand, there is known a technique in which a cleaning liquid supply port for supplying a cleaning liquid is provided in the ink ejection surface of the recording head, and the ink ejection surface is wiped by a cleaning member by using the cleaning liquid.